Flight of a Hawk,Birth of a Warrior
by Hawkeye11
Summary: Another one of my own personal take on the Young Justice series. Hope you like it. Still thinking or female characters from other generes that i can introduce. Please send me some good reviews. Enjoy.
1. Independence Day and Fireworks

_**Authors note. Hey everyone, your favorite outhit here with a new story on the loose. Another one that had been on my mind for quite a while. Heads up, will have elements from One Piece and maybe a few other animebin in it as well. This is not a crossover. And some other chapters for some of my ather existing stories are in the works as we speak, so please be patient.**_

_**Also, thinking that this should either be single pairing or harem. Please give me names as to who you think should be in the single pairing or in the harem. And please, no negative responses. And I do not own any of the Said aforementioned anime's. Also some characters from other serries will be presented in this story and my of may or my not go into other worlds.**_

_**And so, without further adue, enjoy the show.**_

_4th of July: Washington, D.C. Cadmus Labs_

Elementals. Beings of such control over their respective elements, that they could become them. Making them some of the most dangerous beings to have ever walked the earth.

Something that Mark Desmond, chief scientist of Cadmus had been excited about since he was a child himself. Beings of such power had to have existed at one point in the Earths history, and today was the day that he had succeeded in creating his own Elemental.

A little side project of his that he had been working on in secret alongside both projects Blockbuster and KR. Project Element. The ultimate weapon. Desmond knew that he needed a template to start with, so, using the same resources that given to him by Cadmus, he managed to get his hands on the DNA of both Hawkwoman and Wonder Woman. He wanted his weapon to have the same warrior instincts that the fierce hawk woman posses and the strength the Amazon had. Plus, the wings would give his weapon the look of an Angel of Death.

He realized the ramifications of the board of directors were to find out about his using the company's resources to create his own weapon that would obey only him once the Genomorph Gnomes started to implant behavior modifications into the weapon so that he could control it more easily. That's why he had hidden his little project away from prying eyes, and in plain sight as well. A secret door in the walls surrounding one of his other Projects room.

At the moment, Desmond was currently working on project Blockbuster. He had just finished another serum before Guardian, Cadmus chief of security came in. "Dr Desmond."

"Tell me Guardian, what part of 'no interruptions' did you not understand?" Desmond Spoke condescendingly as he placed a vial of glowing blue substance into a cryogenic tube that was labeled 'Blockbuster'.

"A G-Gnome on sub level 26 reported that they saw 3 intruders." Guardian Spoke up as he looked at the Doctor, as he sat in his chair.

Sighing, Desmond then asks the chief of security a question. "Did I miss a perimeter breach alert?"

"No." Guardian Answers in a slightly bored tone.

"Then the G-Gnome is confused. Whatever might occur in our faux lab above ground, the real Cadmus is _the most_ secured facility here in D.C.".

"My job to try and keep it that way." Guardian said, as a reminder as to why he was head of security.

Sighing, Desmond simply replied; "Fine, take a squad of G-troll and elves to investigate".

Dubblex, the head Genomorph then spoke up from his place from behind Guardian then spoke up,"Perhaps Guardian should leave his G-gnome behind. If violence were to occur-".

"The little guy could get in the way." Finished Guardian.

Desmond then hastily replied. "No. The potential for instant telepathic communication far outweighs any risk". He then began to rub his own G-gnomes head before sending a telepathic message to Guardians gnome.

Once receiving the message, the little creature then began to relay the message to its human host, who gained a vacant look in his eyes before replying in a sort of drone like voice, "I need my G-gnome with me at all times".

Awhile later, the three intruders that were later revealed as the sidekicks known as Aqualad, Kid Flash and Robin, had just finished breaking into project KR's pod room, and through a secrecy door, Project Element.

"Ah guys, you might want to see this". Answers Kid Flash as he was looking at just what exactly was project Kr. It looked as though it was a younger version of Superman in a white suit.

Robin, seeing the young Kryptonian in the pod simply said, "Ok, officially whelmed".

Kid Flash walks up to the pod and see's two letters on the teens chest that anyone could instantly recognize, a giant S: The symbol of Superman. "Big K, little R. The atomic symbol for Krypton. Clone?" He Questioned his friends.

Aqualad had the same question on his mind, and seeing the console that laid just in front of the pod before them, he then ordered his friend to find out just what they were seeing before them. "Robin, hack."

Robin, the Boy Wonder, was already near the console when he was given the order. "On it. Here we go. Project KR, Designation: Superboy. Forcibly grown in SIXTEEN WEEKS??!! From DNA acquired from Superman."

Aqualad made a correction that he knew would be true. "Stolen from Superman."

Kid Flash decided to put his two cents in. "No way that the big guy knows about this."

"The solar suit that he's wearing allows him to absorb yellow sun radiation 24/7". Robin continued.

Aqualad nodded his head to this, before taking notice of the small creatures that were sitting atop of the pod on what looked like little platforms as their little horns were glowing a bright red. "And these creatures?"

Robin hacked further into the console before he came upon the information that he needed. "Genomorph Gnomes. Telepathic. Their force feeding him an education."

"And we can guess what else. This is so wrong. Their making a slave out of, well, Superman's son." Kid Flash Said, with a hunt of pity in his voice.

Aqualad then spoke up with grim determination in his voice, and on his face, "Now, we call in the League."

After that was said, all three of them pressed their coms so that they could get in touch with their respective mentors, only to get static.

"We're In to deep. Literally." Kid Flash Said in an ominous tone.

_Outside of the sealed door._

G-elves, Guardian, Dubblex and the female scientist who was in the middle of leaving Project Kr's room when the intruders locked themselves in. She was in the middle of trying to short circuit the doors, so as to bypass the emergency lock.

Dr. Desmond slightly jogged to meet the group. "They're still in their? With the weapon?" He questions indignantly, while also hoping that the three sidekicks didn't find his personal project.

"We can't get the door open." Guardian Answers as the female Doctor continue to try th short out the door.

Desmond then turns his attention to the head towards the head Genomorph known as Dubblex. "Use your telekinesis!!"

"I have already tried. To no avail." Spoke the Genomorph with his apathetic tone.

"Useless. This is a debacle. Get some G-trolls down here to try and muscle the door open, now." Orders Desmond.

"They are already on their way." Guardian said, showing to the doctor that he wasn't a complete idiot.

"You realize that once we manage to get in their, we can't ever let them leave." Desmond replies while looking seriously at Guardian.

"Doc, these aren't your typical group of meddling kids. You don't want to get on the wrong side of the Justice League." Guardian was an The man in front of him.

"Better then getting on the wrong side of the Cadmus board of directors, believe me." Said Desmond as he began to contemplate about what to do before he looked at Guardians G-Gnome. He then gave it an order, "Contact the G-Gnomes inside of Kr."

The G-Gnomes horns then began to glow, showing that it was carrying out its orders.

_Back inside of Project Kr's room._

Kid Flash looks up at the clone in the pod, not taking notice of the G-Gnomes horns glowing, before he turned his attention back towards his commrades and said, "This is wrong."

Robin agreed with his frien before stating to Aqualad, "We can't just leave him like this."

Aqualad looked as though he was about to agree before he saw something that seemed suspicious. It was a slight discoloring that one of the walls seemed to have. Barely discernible unless you were really looking for it. He then made his way over to the wall,drawing the attention of his friends who were confused by what he was doing.

As soon as Aqualad was within touching distance of the wall, he began to make a feel of it, and discovered that it was camouflage that was made to look like the rest of the room. As he teared away at the camo, all three were shocked to find out that there was a hidden door in the room.

"Allow me." Said Robin as he began to hack away at the door. So far as to what he could tell, this door was even more encrypted than the files for Superboy.

Whatever was in the room, must have been really important. As soon as the door was open, they were treated to the sight of another pod. And in that pod was what looked to be a 15 year old boy that seemed to be standing at 5'4. He had Caucasian skin and raven black hair with a lock of red in it that looked to be held in a ponytail. A somewhat muscular build that could be defined by the skin tight suit that revealed a solid six pack.

"Another clone?" Questioned Kid Flash as he sped over to inspect the new discovery.

Robin then began to hack into the console, which seemed to take him five minutes due to how encrypted the files were. "Got it! Let's see here... Project Element. Subject has the power to control water, earth, fire, air, not to mention light and darkness!! Whoa! It says that he can even become them."

Aqualad, hearing this was now even more convinced that Cadmus was was making weapons. But what was said next would shock him.

"It says that the DNA that was used as his template was from Hawkwoman and Wonder Woman. And he's been force grown in 12 weeks." Robin Exclaimed while both Kid Flash and Aqualad looked shocked, but also confused as to one thing.

"If he is Hawkwomans clone, why doesn't he have wings?" Kid Flash Said as they could clearly see that he didn't have any wings.

"It says that he can actually retract his wings into his back." Robin explains as he began to look through the logs. "And that's not all. It says that he's been given an force fed education like Superboy, but it's not complete. Basically he's a newly hatched teenager."

Aqualad couldn't stand by and let these poor beings remain in captivity. "We must free them."

"Yeah, no kidding. Let's get Superboy first. We might need the muscle,just in case." Suggests Kid Flash as the other two nodded their heads, and retreated back out of the door to free the captive Kryptonian.

Once they were out of the door, and were back in Superboy's pod room, they were met with an enraged Kryptonian, who sped to the group before slamming Aqualad onto the floor and began to slam his fists onto Aqualads face before both Kid Flash and robin tried to restrain him all the while saying, " Whoa, hang on there Supey!"

"We're on your side!" Robin desperately added as the two tried to keep the clone from pummeling their friend.

Superboy, however had different plans. He slipped his right arm out of Kid Flash's hood and gave him a fierce uppercut that sent him crashing through a glass tube and into unconsciousness as soon as he hit the floor.

"I don't want to have to do this." Robin warms the clone before he took one of his gadgets in his utility belt and threw it into the Kryptonians mouth, revealing the gadget to be a smoke bomb, which caused Said alien teen to begin coughing from the sudden change in inhalation of air and smoke.

Aqualad then took the initiative and kicked the clone away from him and ito the console that had been used to control his pod. Destroying it and causing him to flip over it until he was at the feet of his pod.

Robin then pulled out a modified taser at the same moment that Superboy staggered to his feet, coughing from the residue of the smoke. Robin then fired the taser cables that attached to Superboy's chest, and began to electrocute him, not that it worked thanks to the invulnerability that his species had.

Superboy then took ahold of the cables and used them to pull the Boy Wonder to him, surprising said hero before the Kryptonian grabbed the front of his costume and slammed him onto the ground, causing him to groan in pain from both being slammed into the metal ground, and the fact that the clone had begun to stand on his chest with his right leg.

Superboy then grabbed ahold of and tossed the still electrifying cables away from him, unknowingly in the direction of Project Elements tube in the other room. And when the cables made contact with the console that controlled his pod and electrocuted the controls and short circuiting the systems, unknowingly sending a small pulse into the clone and causing a small amount of movement from him and slowly awakening his brain, that wouldn't until much later lead to the birth of a new legend in the making.

Back to the fight when Superboy tosses the cables away, Aqualad saw how his teammate was being used as a footstool and was angered by this. So, taking his waterbearers of of his back and manipulating the water that was I reserved containers in his uniform, molded said water in a giant war hammer before leaping at the Kryptonian and swung said hammer while yelling, "Enough!!"

When the hammer made contact, Superboy was flung backwards onto the metal bed that was used for his pod, damaging it and leaving an imprint on it.

Aqualad then put his waterbearers back in their respective sheathes and then began to try and help his teammate, who was groaning sit up and tried to help him, only for said Boy Wonder to groan a little more before falling to the floor, unconscious.

Aqualad then heard footsteps and saw the clone making his way towards the sole person who was still conscious. Aqualad then stood up and held his right hand forward in a sort of placating gesture before saying, "We are trying to help you."

Superboy simply kept the stoic look on his face before frowning angrily and super sped his way over to the Atlantean and tried to punch him into the ground, only for Aqualad to jump out of the way, causing Superboy to miss.

The two then began to throw punches and kicks at each other before Aqualad managed to latch himself onto Superboys back and began to try and electrocute him.

Superboy then used his super strength in his legs and launched himself and his passenger up to the ceiling, slamming themselves into it, with Aqualad taking the full briny of the impact. When the two fell to the ground and Superboy saw how his passenger was still conscious, leapt up once more before they impacted the ceiling again, causing Aqualad to let go to to the pain and both fell to the floor. Superboy on his feet and Aqualad in his face.

Once Superboy stood up and saw his opponent was out for the count he made his way over to the door to his room and forced it to slide to the side, surprising the occupants on the other side.

Desmond seeing this, smirked before he strode forward and saw how the three intruders were handled before turning his attention to the clone and said, "Attaboy."

He then surveyed the damage before noticing that, to his horror, his personal experiments door had been found and opened. He then ran towards it and when he looked inside and saw how there were electric cables that were still short circuiting the console, began to fear for the worst. So, using a wooden pole that was nearby, Desmond then swatted the taser cables away and began to try and assess any damage that his perfect creation might have suffered.

Seeing none, he breathed a sigh of relief before noticing that Guardian as well as Dubblex and the female scientist from earlier were now inside of the room as well, sent a telepathic command to his G-Gnome that would surprise the memory of his personal Project from Guardian and the female scientists minds. Turning his attention to Dubblex, he simply said and ordered him, "Speak of this to no one."

Dubblex simply stared at Desmond and the being in the pod before stating while nodding his head, "Of course, Dr Desmond."

Then all four of them left the room and closing the door behind them, never noticing how the Clones hands and eyes twitched.

_Later on._

It had been a couple of hours since the incident with the fire and the releasing of Superboy, and now Dr Desmond was about to have a conversation with his bosses. The Light.

As he stepped forward into the center of his office, the lighting began to dim and seven screens were being lowered until all of them turned on and revealed seven white silhouettes. These were the members of The Light.

One of the screens then spoke up and addressed the man before them. "Dr Desmond, you require an audience with The Light?"

"Yes. Very sorry to have disturbed you at this late hour." Desmond Said in a slightly nervous tone.

"Just make your report." The screen next to the first one that had spoken from before replied.

"Of course. Well, we had a small fire over here at Project Cadmus. The origin of the incident still remains unclear. But it seems to have attracted some... unwanted attention." Desmond says, with a hint of hesitation in his voice.

He then continued to make his report. "3 sidekicks, Robin, Kid Flash and Aqualad somehow managed to breach security. They managed to find and released the Weapon. The Superboy. Of course, the clone is under our telepathic control and, as ordered, turned against his would-be liberators. All three of the heroes are contained and we don't believe that the League knows that they are here. Uh, what shall I do with them?" Desmond Questioned as he looked from one screen to the next at the need of his report, hoping to have somewhat placated his bosses.

"Clone them." The screen on the left ordered.

The screen on the right spoke up after this was said. "The substitutes will serve The Light, and _only _The Light."

"And the originals?" Desmond drawled out, wanting to know if he was to either get rid of them or keep them on ice.

The screen from before took a second before answering to make its reply. "Dispose of them. Leave no trace behind."

At hearing this, Desmond gave a slight smirk.

_Later that night. JULY/5. 00:00_

A few hours had passed since the three heroes had entered the secret building and discovered what lay beneath it. And now they were still unconscious, hanging from shackles inside of pods like the one they had found Superboy in. But now was a time of action and not rest.

A mysterious voice then began to ring out within all three of the heroes minds. "Time grows short. You must awaken. You must awaken now!"

Kid Flash gasped when he heard this and awoke, along with his friends to see that they were in pods and that the clone of Superman was simply standing and watching over them.

Kid Flash, not liking the fact that they were being stared at said exasperatedly, "What? What do you want? Quit staring like that. You're freaking me out!"

"Uh KF, how about you not tick off the guy that can fry us all with just a look." Robin Spoke up with a sarcastic, utter serious tone in his voice, causing Kid Flash to look his way.

While the three heroes and one clone began to talk about being their own persons, Desmond was on his way to Kr's former room while giving orders to the female scientist from before. "Prepare the cloning procedures fro the new Project Sidekick, now."

The scientist simply nodded before going a different direction as Desmond was coming up on Guardian, who was surveying the repairing of the door to Project Kr's room, which was being done by the use of a few Genomorphs.

"Almost done here, Doc." Guardian replies seeing his boss.

Desmond also came down here to check up once more on his project. As soon as he was within the opening of the door, he saw that his Projects door was still closed, which relieved him, but what shocked him was the fact that the Kryptonian clone was not back in his pod.

Desmond's annoyance made itself present on his face when he rhetoricaly asked, "Where's the Weapon?"

Guardian was confused by the doctors annoyance and simply responded, "Superboy? He carried the intruders to the cloning chamber."

Desmond then became angered by the simple mindedness that the chief of security possessed and angrily stated, "We have Genomorphs for that. Get the Weapin back in it's pod. Now!"

Guardian then began to get defensive for the clone and said in a sarcastic yet placating tone, "I don't see the harm in the kids stretch his legs."

"Don't you now?" Desmond Said in a questioning manner before the G-Gnome on his shoulder relayed a telepathic command to the one on Guardian's shoulder before said man held his head as he was feeling the mental intrusion before he lifted his head with an angered look on his face and said, "That clone belongs in a cage!"

Desmond watched as Guardian stalked his way angrily towards the cloning chambers, before he made his way over to Element's door and opened it with his password and saw how his creation was still in stasis and was not awakened by what had happened earlier.

Sighing with relief, Desmond then locked the door and began to make his way down to where the cloning chambers were, not knowing that Dubblex had been watching the doctor from the shadows. Dubblex input the same password that he had seen Desmond put in before making his own way into the room and gazed up at the being before him. He then spoke out loud, since he could tell that the clone was faking being asleep, "It is safe for you to open your eyes. Your creator is not here at the moment."

After that was said, Element then opened his eyes to reveal them to be heterochromia eyes. The eye on his left side was a light blue, like that of the sky. The one on the right however was completely different entirely. Like his DNA implies, he had the genetics of Hawkwoman, so it was a little shocking to Dubblex that the right eye resembled that of a hawk, with the iris of the eye being a deep yellow and the scelera in the middle being slitted.

Dubblex saw how the eyes were gazing down at him with an almost questioning look in them, as though asking him who at what he was. Dubblex decided to introduce himself, "My name is Dubblex. I am a Genomorph, the same as you, created to help in the running of Project Cadmus. A genetics lab in Washington D.C."

Element simply stared down at Dubblex with a neutral look on his face. Dubblex knew that the clone before him could understand him, so he continued speaking. "I was unaware of your existence until recently. Do you know why you were created?"

Element simply stated in a soft, yet regal voice. **Imagine Hawkeye's voice from One Piece, though imagine it being a little more smooth due to his youth. Love that guy. Also it's his eyes that is Elements right eye. The same with his face. Will even have his name. Ps- I do not own Hawkeye of One Piece, wish that I did though.**

**"**Simple, my brother. I was created to be a weapon, like the one in the room that you came from to enter mine. The exception was that I was supposed to only obey Doctor Desmond, who wanted a weapon that only he could control. Fortunately, when one of the intruders taser fried the system that kept me in stasis and unconsciousness, it also sent a single jolt of electricity into my mind and awakened me. I did not know if I was going to be put back into stasis, so I pretended to still be unconscious when my creator was nearby."

Dubblex, hearing that Desmond created the being before him was further disappointed in the doctor then he was before. He then asked the being before him something that suddenly came to him, "If you have been awake all this time, then why are you still here? You could've easily left given your abilities, yet you stay behind. Why?"

Element looked down from Dubblex's gaze as he pondered this himself. He then looked back up and said, " in truth, I do not know why I stayed. That is something that I have been trying to think of myself. But what would be the point? There is nothing for me out there in the world above, so to what reason would I have to leave?"

Dubblex thought through this and came up with an answer. "You could try and find your predecessor's, the ones Dr. Desmond cloned you from. This way you know of your origins and to experience things that you could never experience through the G-Gnomes. The choice is up to you my brother."

After saying this Dubblex left through the door while leaving Eement to think over what he had said.

After taking twenty minutes to think over what he was told, Element came to the conclusion that Dubblex was right. He could choose his own path, and not just be ordered around like the weapon that he was made to be into.

The alarms chose that time to go off, giving Element the notion that the intruders might have eluded capture once more, and likely with Superboy in tow. That seemed like the perfect opportunity to escape. So using his power of air, Element literally became it and travel through the vents of his pod until he was outside of it. He then solidified himself before he was back in his original body. Element then began to casually walk to the door that would lead to Project Kr's room and saw how it was locked.

Not wanting to alert his creator as to his escape, Element placed his hand on the door before concentrating on it and found the composition of it to still be that of the earth. So with that in mind, Elements body began to turn into that of the steel that made up the door, proving that as long as it was made up of the element of the world, he could become it.

Element then had another theory that he decided to test. He placed his metallic hand on the door and imagined that he was merging with it. As soon as he thought of this, his hand sank into the door and proved that his new theory was correct as well. So, without a second thought, Element pushed his body through the door and came out of the other side.

Making sure that he was still in one piece, Element then looked around the room before looking up and finding an air duct that was probably connected to the entire building. So without a moments hesitation, Element became tge air itself once more and began to slide through the vents and began to look for the correct path to the world outside.

After five minutes of fruitless searching, Element came upon the sound of what seemed to be fighting. And so, following wheee the noise was coming from.

Element, still in his air form, was greeted to the sight of what looked like the three Sidekicks and Superboy, battling a blue skinned creature that stood at 7'0 tall and had bulking muscles that suggested it to have super strength. It was also bald, with red eyes that had slits in them, like that or a snakes.

But the one thing that caught Elements eye was a name tag that seemed to be attached to the creatures pants, while the shirt was ripped beyond repair. It showed the name and face of his creator, Dr Desmond.

"So this is what became of my creator." Element silently said to himself, seeing what had become of his creator.

The creature made its way over to Kid Flash and looked as though it was about to stomp on him, while Robin seemed to be giving orders to both Aqualad and Superboy, with his enhanced strength, but Element would not have this.

And so, when the other heroes noticed what was about to happen to their comrade, they yelled out his name, "Kid, look out!"

Kid Flash looked up at Blockbuster and for a brief moment, saw his entire life flash before his eyes. But then suddenly, the air vent that was in the top corner of the lobby room blew off its hinges and a solid blast of what seemed like air, slammed into Blockbuster, sending him through one of the columns that made up the room.

"What just happened?" Questioned Superboy, curious as to what had just happened.

At that moment, the air swirled in front of the downed Kid Flash, who was still on the ground face up, until it took shape into the other clone that the heroes came across in the room next to Superboy's.

Everyone, even the mutated Desmond was shocked by who was in front of them. Element then spoke up against his creator, "Not today, monster."

After that was said, Desmond; the newly christened Blockbuster simply roared in anger before leaping to his creation, who simply ignited his right hand into flames before he threw it up into the creature that was above him and yelled, "Fire Fist!"

What was unleashed was a wild pillar of flames that engulfed Blockbuster and punched through the ceiling of Cadmus and into the night sky, acting as a beacon more people to see for a mile or so. It also created a slight shockwave that damaged the pillars that were still standing in the room, but not for long.

For after a few seconds of Element not putting anymore fire upon Blockbuster, said creature came flying down from the sky and through the same hole that he was blasted through, and due to how high he was blasted and the speed at which he came down with, that in turn created another shockwave that completely destroyed the pillars and the entire building began to fall down on top of everyone.

Superboy was about to shield his newfound friends before a dome of pure earth surrounded the four heroes. Confused by what just happened once again, the four teens looked towards Element, who was simply sitting on the floor with a calm look on his face while the rubble from the building fell over the dome.

Robin decided to break the silence by saying in a slightly sarcastic and yet serious tone,while gesturing to the dome that surrounded everyone. "I didn't know you could do that."

"Neither did I. This is actually the very first time I've used any powers over the earth." Element stated as he felt how there wasn't anymore shacking, thus confirming that the collapsed building was done falling over the dome.

Aqualad, though shocked that this was the first time that Element used such a power, he shouldn't have been surprised. He is just 12 weeks old. "How are you here? Last time that we saw, you were still inside of your pod and in stasis?"

After this was asked of him, Element simply gave the four heroes the same explanation that he gave the head Genomorph from earlier. Needless to say they were shocked that he was able to think of this on his own.

After this was said, Element then wave his hand, and made the dome of earth push upwards, getting rid of the gravel that had fallen on top of the dome from the falling of the building. As soon as the dome was opened, the four heroes were greeted to the sight of a demolished building and just a few feet away, the defeated form of Blockbuster, who was still steaming from the intense flames that once covered his entire body.

Aqualad then took that moment to say, "We-we did it."

Robin then sarcastically asked Aqualad, "Was there ever any doubt?"

He and Kid Flash then gave each other a high five, though withdrew when their wrists cracked, due to the strain that they went through.

Superboy simply stood in front of the downed Blockbuster, and gazed down at him with a look of neutrality. He then heard footsteps on his left side and saw Kid Flash, who after standing next to the clone simply gestured upwards for everyone to see the full moon, and said, "See, the moon."

Superboy simply gazed at the moon with slight wonderment at seeing it in person and not just from implanted images.

Element gazed up at the moon as well, but also saw how something vaguely humanoid was flying its way towards their little group. Upon it getting closer, it revealed itself to be the Man of Steel himself, Superman.

Kid Flash upon seeing the Kryptonian simply said in a sarcastic yet serious way, while looking a bit nervous, "Oh, and Superman. Do we keep our promises or what?"

Astonished that he was seeing Superman in real life, Superboy and the rest of the group were astonished to see the entire Justice League as well as they all slowly made a circle around them. As soon as the entire League was assembled, a small group of them made their way towards the young group of teens. It was Batman, Superman, Wonder Woman(** She looks like she does in Justice League:War), **Hawkman, Flash, Aquaman and Hawkwoman( **Justice League animates series, looks hotter than young Justice version.)**

As soon as they were in front of the teens, there seemed to be a little standoff that was broken when Superboy stepped to the front of the group, with Element right behind him.

As soon as the two stepped up, Superboy raised the torn portion of his suit from his fight with Blockbuster and revealed the Symbol of The House of El to his originator. Superman, upon seeing this was surprised, and it showed on his face with his widened eyes as he gavzed down at the teen before him, who had a hopeful look on his face. Unfortunately, it wasn't quite what Superboy had in mind, for he saw how Superman's face turned from shock into a stern frown. Superboy had a confused look on his face when he saw this.

"Is that what I think it is?" Batman questioned as he gazed down at the young Kryptonian.

Kid Flash stepped forward and with his hand cocked over his mouth so where it wouldn't show to Superboy, said in a faked whispered voice, "He doesn't like to be called an it?"

"I'm Superman's clone!" Superboy said angrily. This statement shocked many of those in the League, while some just looked at each other.

Wonder Woman than took a step forward until she was next to Superman, and then took a close look at Element, who had a somewhat guarded look on his own face as he gazed back into the eyes of one of his Donors.

Wonder Woman was a little unnerved by the slitted yellow eye that the boy before her possessed. She then spoke, "And who are you?" She asked questioningly.

Everyone turned their attention towards the second new addition to the little group before them. Element simply stared at Wonder Woman for a few seconds before answering, "I am Element, a clone of both yourself, and Hawkwoman."

After that was said, Element then hunched forward for a slight second as though he was in pain before he leaned back and a pair of what looked like angel-like wings suddenly sprouted from his back, surprising many of the heroes. Not just because of their sudden unveiling, but also due to the slight differences that each wing had. The wing on the right side of his back was pure white, but the wing on the left was pitch black.

Batman, hiding his slight surprise, simply said, "Start talking."

For almost half an hour, Robin and Aqualad were telling Batman and the rest of the members of the League what they had gone through and just what they had discovered while they were inside of Project Cadmus.

As they were telling their tale, Element noticed how Hawkwoman and Wonder Woman we're stealing glances at him. He simply glanced at them before he nodded in their direction. As soon as they were done telling their story the League decided to convened with each other while a few of them prepared to transport Blockbuster to prison.

Hawkwoman made her way over to Element and soon enough stood right in front of him, with each sizing the other up. Their seemed to be a tense moment between the two and it could be felt. Hawkwoman then spoke the first thing that was on her mind, "I have to admit, I wasn't expecting to be a mother to a teenager this early in my life."

Element simply raised an eyebrow and replied, "And I didn't expect to have two mother's. So life is full of surprises."

After hearing this, Captain Marvel and Flash had a quick laugh, along with Kid Flash. All of whom were silenced by the glare the mother/son duo gave them, proving that they really were related by blood.

"Well, I would like the chance to get to know you when I get the chance." Hawkwoman said as she put her hand on her hip.

Element said nothing at first before a small smirk made it's way onto his face and he replied with, "I'd like that."

Hawkwoman then gave him a somewhat awkward hug, which he didn't return at first, having not expecting it, but was soon reciprocated.

She then made her way over to her husband and along with the two Green Lanterns and Captain Atom began to transport Blockbuster to Belle Reve.

Superboy, who was next to the ones who had liberated him from captivity, looked off to the side to see Superman talking with Wonder Woman and Martian Manhunter. Manhunter then placed his hand on the Man of Steels shoulder before he motioned with his head that he needed to Superboy, and he looked over, Said clone looked away.

As Superman made his way over to his new family member, Superboy looked up at him and said in a neutral tone, which caused Superman to slightly flinch, since he didn't really make a good first impression. "What happens now?"

"We'll uh... we'll figure something out for you. The League will, I mean. In the meantime, I uh... better make sure they get that Blockbuster creature squared away."

With that, he flew off, leaving the disappointed clone behind. Superboy just looked down at the ground before he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked to see that it was Element who was comforting him. "Don't worry, he just needs some time. I'm sure he'll acknowledge you soon enough."

After hearing these words of encouragement, Superboy gave a small smile at that.

Batman then chose that time to step forward with the rest of the League behind him while saying, "Cadmus will be investigated, all 52 levels. But let's make one thing clear-"

"You should've called." Flash says while interrupting Batman.

"End results aside, we are not happy. You hacked Justice League systems, disobeyed direct orders and endangered lives. You will not be doing this again." Batman told the group that stood before them.

"I am sorry, but we will." Aqualad Said as Kid Flash and Robin stood on either side of him, Superboy was behind Robin and Element simply sat on a piece of rubble near the group.

"Aqualad, stand down." Aquaman said to his young apprentice.

"Apologies, my king. But no. We did good work here tonight, the work that you have trained us to do. Together, on our own, we forged something powerful, important." Aqualad related to his king, who was surprised since Aqualad never disobeyed his king before.

"If this is about your treatment at the Hall, the three of you-" Flash began to say before he was interrupted by his own apprentice, "The _Five _of us and it's not."

Robin then stepped forward and began to relay what he felt had to be said, "Batman, We're ready to use what you taught us. Or why even teach us at all?"

Superboy then spoke up, and with a look that everyone recognized as that of Superman's when he has his mind made up, "Why let them tell us what to do? It's simple. Either get on board or get out of the way."

"I agree with my brother on this." Said Element, while shocking everyone, especially Superboy, who had a shocked and somewhat happy look on his face at being called brother. "We have the strength to face powerful enemies, and I may just have been awake for barely a day, but even I can see that we have the makings of something great. You have given others chances to prove themselves to you, so why not us?"

After this was said, there was a silence as the two groups faces each other. Batman then broke the silence by simply saying, "Give me three days."

**_Mount Justice_**

**_July 8, 08:04 A.M_**

In Happy Harbor, Aqualad, as well as Robin, Kid Flash, Superboy and Element were with the League in the original sanctum for the Justice League as it was being refurbished. The five teens were currently dressed in civilian clothing.

But Element's clothing was what drew some slight attention to himself. He was wearing black and red ornate clothing. A long open, black coat with no shirt underneath, showcasing his abs and pecs for all to see, with red flower patterned sleeves and collar. He also seemed to be wearing black pants along with black leather boots with four straps on them both. But the thing that really drew peoples attention was the wide-brimmed black hat that adorned his head, which had a large plume on it. It almost seemed like he was dressed like a pirate. (**Mihawks clothing. Don't care what people say, his way of dressing makes him look Badass!"))**

Batman then chose that moment to speak up, "This cave was the original secret sanctuary for the Justice League. We're calling it into service once again. Since you five are determined to stay together and fight the good fight, you'll do it on League terms. Red Tornado volunteered to live here and be your supervisor. Black Canary is in charge of your training. I will deploy you on missions."

"Real missions?" Robin Asked, wanting to make sure that this was a real thing.

"Yes. But covert." Batman confirmed.

"The League will still handle the obvious stuff. There is a reason why we have these big arrows on our chests. Flash Said with a sarcastic remark.

"But Cadmus just further proves that the bad guys are getting smarter. Batman needs a team that can operate on the sly." Aquaman said.

"The six of you will be that team." Batman stayed as he looked at the new team.

"Cool. Wait, six?" Robin said excitedly before becoming confused by the numbers.

Batman just looked behind the Team, which caused them to turn around to be greeted to the sight of Martian Manhunter making his way towards the group with what appeared to be a female Martian. She was dressed in a female version of his costume, had red hair and some freckles on her green skin. "This is the Martian Manhunter's niece, Miss Martian." Batman introduced.

"Hi." Miss Martian greeted.

"Liking this gig more every minute." Wally told Robin. "Welcome aboard, I'm Kid Flash. That's Robin and Aqualad. It's cool if you forget their names."

"I'm honored to be included." Miss Martian Said.

Robin then noticed how Element and Superboy were still in their spots before he invited them over. "Hey Superboy, Element, come and meet Miss M."

The two the. Made their way over to the group and saw how the female Martians clothes began to change before they mimiced Superboys.

"I like your T-shirt." Miss Martian Said, causing Superboy to look at his own shirt before giving a slight smile.

Robin then elbowed him while Wally zoomed behind him. Element then spoke up and said in an encouraging way, "Today is the day".

**_To Be Continued._**


	2. Chapter 2

The date was July 20 at Happy Harbor at _10_ in the morning. Deep inside of the mountain, known to few people was the cave of the original sanctuary for the Justice League. 

Few people knew about it, and even fewer people still lived there in it. We now cut to one of those people inside of the cave.

Our main protagonist, Element was wearing a pair of blue jeans, along with a black short-sleeved shirt. He had been given his clothes by Hawkwoman, who was still a little thrilled that she had a son. Wonder Woman, on the other hand had yet to make any sort of attempt to speak with him, not that he was angry, mind you. But it was to be expected from an Amazon, who had been raised on an island of nothing but women, and who probably would have wanted a daughter. But back to the present.

While he was walking through the halls, Element was just thinking about how so much had changed in so little time. He had been freed from his pod, though unintentionally, and was now able to experience things that he didn't have before. Like his fondness over feeling the light from the sun, or the salty spray of the sea out side of the cave. Just thinking on just those two things brought a slight smile to Element's heart. But it seemed as though he was about to meet one of his new roommates.

As he was nearing the end of the hall he ran into Miss Martian, who is wearing a brown blouse white T-shirt and a brown skirt with black shoes.

Miss Martian looked over at the elemental of the team with a smile on her dimpled face before she said, "Good morning Element. How is your day going so far?"

Element simply gave a small smile back to the bubbly Martian before replying, "My day is going well, Miss Martian. I was simply on my way outside to where the beach is. What about you? What do you have planned?"

Miss Martian then told Element something that had her ecstatic about saying. "Well, the boys just found out that Red Tornado is on his way here to the Cave. We think that he may have a mission for us. He should be arriving right near where the beach is. So, I was wondering if you would like to come and meet up with the others so that we can talk to Tornado."

Elements response after thinking it over was, "That sounds like it would be a very good idea. You are very helpful Miss Martian."

M'gann looks at Element with a big smile on her face from being praised and said, "Thanks! Well, let's go and meet with the others. They should be here any minute now."

Miss Martian and Element began to make their way towards the caves Zeta Tube area, where they ran into both Aqualad and Superboy, who chose to join them in meeting their teammates, while simultaneously tracking Red Tornadoe on the Caves computer.

At that moment the computer for the Zeta Tubes came on as someone was coming through."Recognize Robin B01. Kid Flash B03."

The two teens were dressed in their civilian wear. The two of them gave a quick once over of the cave and then approached their new teammates at the holographic computer screen that displayed Red Tornadoes flight path to one of the Caves entrances.

Robin was the first of the two to ask the question that was on mostly everyone's mind. "Did you ask him?"

Kid Flash then posed a question of his own that conjoined with Robin's. "What did he say?"

Aqualad, with a neutral look on his face while a slightly happy look was noticeable in his eyes said, "He is arriving now."

Kid Flash then eagerly said as he gave a playful punch to Robins shoulder, "Then what are we waiting for?"

After that was said, both he and Robin slightly ran their way towards the entrance while Aqualad followed at a slightly steady pace.

Element, after looking at Superboy and Miss Martian with a slight exasperated look on his face that tried to dissuade his slight smirk at the scene merely commented, "Looks like someone is eager."

Miss Martian smiled at the comment before she looked at Superboy, who after giving her a quick glance began to follow Aqualad on foot along with Element, while Miss Martian simply decided to fly behind them.

As soon as the team made their way towards the open entrance that led to the forest that surrounded the mountain with a trail that led towards a secluded part of the beach, but right now the Team's attention was on the Robotic superhero known as Red Tornado, flew down from the skies above. His signature red tornado that swirled around his lower torso, which granted him his power of flight, blowed up a slight breeze of dust that made one or two members of the Teamcover their eyes.

Kid Flash then waved his right arm in greeting while saying, "Red Tornado".

After making his landing, Red Tornado glances at the new covert team and said, "Greetings. Is there a reason that you intercepted me outside of the cave?"

Aqualad then spoke up and said in a slightly hopeful tone, "We'd hoped you'd have a mission for us."

"Mission assignments ar the Batman's responsibilities." Was the Androids response to the young Atlanteans statement.

Robin then spoke up, and with a slight hint of agitation in his voice said, "But it's been over a week and he still hasn't-."

Red Tornado simply raises a hand in a placating manner and then replied, "You will be tested soon enough. For the time being, simply enjoy each other's company."

"This Team is not a social club." Spoke up Aqualad, with irritation clearly present in his voice."

"No, it is not." The android confirmed before he raised a finger and said in a sort of educating way. "But I am told that social interaction is an important Team building exercise."

"_Keep busy." _Kid Flash says in a sort of mocking way, as he lightly punched Robin on his shoulder in a joking way.

"Does he think that we're actually falling for this." Robin asks his teammates in an exasperated tone.

Miss Martian then had an idea and decided to try it. "Ooh, I'll find out."

After that was said, Miss Martian began to focus her attention on Red Tornado, though it didn't look like anything noteworthy was happening. Element, not exactly entertained with how this was going on, simply said, "Telepathic attacks only work on _Organic _beings, Miss Martian. Red Tornado is _Inorganic. _He doesn't have a mind for you to look through."

Miss Martian, after hearing this simply cut off her would be intrusive attempt to read their supervisors mind. She then said in a sheepish voice,"Thanks, I kinda forgot that he was inorganic."

Kid Flash then spoke up in a somewhat flirting tone and said, "Nice try though. So uh, you know what I'm thinking right now."

Robin snickers at hearing this and then said while slightly elbowing his friend in the back, "We all now what your thinking about right now."

Aqualad looks down at the ground in contemplation before he looks back up and says in a sarcastic tone, with a slight hint of steel in it, "And now we tour the _clubhouse."_

Miss Martian then spoke up in her chipper voice and then stated, "Well, Superboy, Element and me live here. We could play 'Tour Guides'."

Everyone then look towards the two Cadmus clones in a questioning way. Superboy shrugs his shoulders and says in a somewhat defensive tone, "Don't look at me."

When the rest of the Team turned their attention towards Element this time, who just shrugged his shoulders and said, "Actually, I was on my way to the beach when I decided to follow Miss Martian in meeting up with all you. And I've already memorized the layout of the cave. I'll meet up you all later."

After that was said, Element separated himself from the rest of the team and began to walk down the trail that led to the beach. As soon as he arrived on the shores of the beach, he began to take in the feeling of piece that just being near the ocean afforded him. He then took of his shoes and sock and then stood with his feet in the surf and began to feel himself connect to the feel of the waves as they crashed down.

He then began to hear footsteps from behind and turned to see Red Tornado making his way to him. Element simply nodded his head towards the Android and said before turning back to look at the ocean, "Hello, Tornado."

Red Tornado responded to the greeting with one of his own. "Greetings, Element. Might I enquire as to why you are not with the rest of the Team?"

Element simply keeps his gaze firmly on the ocean, and with a serene look on his face that Tornado could not see, simply said in a relaxed tone, "They are simply walking around The Caves rooms, and familiarizing themselves with it, as you suggested earlier. I'm not with them for two reasons. The first is that I've already memorized it since i have stayed here as long as Superboy and Miss Martian, thus I don't need to be shown my way around since I already know where everything is. And the second reason is that I had originally planned to come here to the beach today before the rest of the Team came here to see if you had a mission for us. Plus, I never get tired of the view I am afforded when i come here."

"I see. The view is quite 'nice'. Very well, just make sure that you and your teammates are prepared for anything that may come your way." With his piece said, Red Tornado turned away from him and began to make his way back towards the inner dwellings of the Cave.

Element began to think over Tornadoes words and couldn't help but smile at the thought of his teammates. After about 20 minutes had passed, with him taking a seat in the sand, and his feet still in the surf when he noticed what looked to be a red ship come out of the mountain. He figured that it was Miss Martians ship. Probably decided to take the others on a tour of the sky.

After about a 10 minutes passed, Element decided to try and practice with his aerokinesis, since one should never stop training in order to have total control over their powers, when he began to feel some slight resistance in certain areas in the sky that seemed to be moving. A few of them were large areas and the rest were smaller but still big.

As Element began to try and look for just what exactly was up in the sky that was causing a disturbance, the only conclusion that he could think of was that it might be a aircraft with cloaking technology. He began to use his air powers to feel just where exactly these cloaked ships were going, not wanting to fire on them just Incase they were friendly.

So, Element made up his mind and decided to take matters into his own hands and slowly began to fly after the cloaked ships at a small pace so that he wouldn't get too close but close enough to sense them. He just hoped that the Team was having a good time themselves.

**The teams canon fights with Mr Twister and talk with Red Tornado**.

As Red Tornado began to makes his way down the hallway after telling the team that he did indeed have a heart made of carbon steel alloy, and that he also possessed excellent hearing, his communication device went off signaling that someone was trying to talk to him.

"Go for Red Tornado" was his reply.

As the voice at the other end spoke up, Red Tornado immediately recognized it as his fellow Leaguer, Batman. "Red Tornado, The Watchtower has detected a small fleet of cloaked ships, that are currently making their way towards Metropolis. Requesting a full League response. I've already alerted Superman and the others."

Red Tornado knew that this meant that they needed all hands on deck, just incase whoever or whatever was flying inside of these cloaked ships, which weren't noticed until a few minutes ago, meant that they must be ready for a big battle, just incase. Tornado then decided to ask a valid question to his fellow Leaguer, "Should I have the Team assemble as well?"

After hearing this question, Batman immediately shot it down by saying, "No, this is not a mission that requires stealth. Besides, you know how Superman feels about Superboy. Not to mention how Diana is still uneasedby the fact that she now has a son. Is the _Whole _Team at the Cave at the moment?"

Red Tornado wasted no time in answering, "Everyone but Element himself is inside of the mountain. The very last time that I encountered him was by the Beach outside."

After hearing this, Batman simply sighed before he used the computer on the Batwing to try and pinpoint the signal that came from Elements commuicator. When he finally managed to find Element, it was a little surprising to the Dark Knight that he was following the cloaked ships at a safe pace away from them, but still following them.

Not really knowing just how Element was able to find the ships, let alone why he was following them, but he knew that he needed him to go back to the Cave.

Batman then replies to Red Tornado by saying, "I've got him, he's following the ships. I'm not able to reach him though, his communicator seems to be working, but it's not answering. Tornado, rendezvous with Element and have him go back to the Cave."

"Acknowledged, Batman." Replied Red Tornado as he then made his way outside before he activated his systems in order to fly after the rogue member of the Team.

After 15 minutes of nonstop flying, Tornado was finally able to spot Element just over the Horizon, while he was flying at a moderate pace, just behind the cloaked ships.

Just as soon as Red Tornado was within hearing distance of the elemental, he called out to the wielder of the elements. "Element, please stop."

As soon as Element heard these words, he stopped his slight pursuit of the cloaked ships and then turned to the heroic wind android with a look of surprise that showed on his face, and then while flapping his wings so as to keep the same amount of height as Tornado, Element then asked, "Red Tornado? How did you know where to find me?"

Red Tornado then says "Batman alerted me that you were following the fleet of alien ships, and asked me to come and get you. As to how exactly Batman tracker you, your Communication device as works as a locator."

Element, hearing this nodded to himself and then said out loud, "No doubt to keep an eye on me, to make sure that I'm not where I'm not allowed. Figures that the world's Greatest Detective would not let me roam around freely without having some way to track me. But as to how I managed to find those ships, I was practicing with my aerokinesis on the beach when I felt some resistance in certain areas that seemed to move, but there was nothing to be seen. So, I deduced that maybe they were cloaked ships, since they were to big to be weapons. So, I decided to follow them, to see if they were either friend or foe. That was why I followed them."

After hearing the explanation that was just given to him, Red Tornado could not help but be impressed by the keen observation skills that the young elementals deductions. But he had another objective to complete. "And there is one other thing. The Batman wanted me to inform you that you should return to the Cave."

"Did he specify just why I should return? As far as I know, there was no harm in simply following the ships. And I made sure to keep a safe distance. Besides, since there are no reason I can't come and see if there's danger or not. I will not hide away like a child. That's not what a hero is!" 

Red Tornado after hearing this decided to ask, "Is there truly no way for you to go back to the cave?"

Element simply replies to this with a sigh and says, "If it will appease you, then I won't fight unless I'm given permission. This way, I can be there to see if I was right about them being either friend or foe. And also, Batman and the League won't have to worry about me being in the fight."

Red Tornado contemplated this suggestion and concluded that each side would benefit from this, Elements worries would be confirmed and Batman's ensurance that he would not fight unless he was allowed to.

Red Tornado then repeated this back to Batman through the use of his communicator, after finding out that the cloaking technology interfered with Elements, due to how close he was to the ships, and Batman decided, reluctantly, that Element has a point and allowed him to come along with Red Tornado.

After hearing that he was allowed to bring the Half Thanagarian/ half Amazonian, Red Tornado simply said, "Acknowledged. We will be there shortly."

After hearing that he was allowed to come, Element gained a small smile on his face. He then made a sweeping gesture, "After you, Red Tornado."

After this was said, Red Tornado then began to fly ahead of Element, who flew right behind him in the hopes of reaching the area that the cloaked ships were headed to. But there was one thing that had been going through Red Tornadoes processing unit that seemed to scream at him. "Element, might I make an enquiry as to why you feel the need to see these beings?"

After hearing this question, Element just adopted a look of deep concentration, and then just simply said, "I don't really know why, I just am. Something inside of me is telling me that I need to be there when they come out of there ships. It's something that I just can't explain."

After Element finished these words, both him and Red Tornado began to fly to the rest of the League. While on their way, the two of them then witnessed the hidden ships beginning to uncloak themselves. And revealed themselves to be massive ships with the color scheme being mainly yellow and a little bit of black. The main ship thenstopped in midair up above a construction sight.

The both of them then noticed the rest of the Justice League was in the construction sight. The League looked up at Red Tornados arrival, but the were unprepared for the arrival of Element. Hawkwoman and Wonder Woman were most surprised to see their pseudo 'son' here.

As the both of them touchdown onto the ground, the last female member of the League stepped up to greet the both of them.

She was a stunningly beautiful blond haired woman with piercing blue eyes that sparkled like that of the purest of diamonds. Her hair looked to be made of silk, given how smooth that it looked as it swayed behind her. She stood at an sentalating 5'6, with a bust of DD and wide hips that drew even Elements attention. This was none other than Black Canary, the second best hand to hand fighter in the entire League, and the Teams training instructor.

"Hello Tornado, we were wondering when you'd show up. Though we weren't exactly expecting you to bring an extra." Black Canary said while looking over at Element, who in turn was looking over at his two mothers.

One was somewhat glad to see him, Wonder Woman, while Hawkwoman was thinking that he was there just incase there was any action since Batman had been taking his time with assigning the Team a mission.

Red Tornado simply replies to this while Element was looking over at the assembled gathering of heroes with a sense of wonderment, "Neither was I. But Element was the first one to notice them since their arrival and has been following the ships since he left Happy Harbor. And he would not turn back unless he knew for certain that the ones who were inside of the ships were not a threat. He would not budge until the Batman agreed, but only if he didn't fight unless he was allowed to."

Wonder Woman smiled after hearing this, knowing that he must have gotten her stubbornness at making sure no one was in trouble and Hawkgirl's sense of righteousness since he stood up to Batman and managed to win, even though it was through a bargain.

She then walked up to her surrogate son, who simply gazed back at her after she stopped just three feet away from him and said in a somewhat respectful and yet, motherly like tone, "I see that you have my stubbornness in making sure everything is well in Man's world."

Element, hearing these words of slight praise coming from his second mother, felt a sense of pride flow through his person as a slight smile made its way onto his face, showing his reaction to the praise.

After about five minutes had passed by, Batman was the last to arrive. As soon as he jumped out of the Batwing, he immediately began to look over the assembled heroes before him, until his eyes landed on his intended target: Element.

As soon as he made his way over to the young Elemental being, he instantly began to give the same glare that had terrified countless criminals over the years that he had since perfected, The Bat Glare. Though it seemed like it was barely working.

Batman broke the silence when he noticed out of the corner of his eye that Hawkwoman was giving him a glare of her own that basically said, "Back off.

Batman the turns his attention back towards the young elemental and says in a no nonsense kind of tone. "I don't like this, but I am a man of my word. Remember though, simply observe. Only fight when we give you the ok. Is that understood?"

Element doesn't hesitate to give his answer, "Crystal clear, Batman."

After this was said, the entire assemblage of heroes then began to hear what sounded like whirring sounds, until all of them looked up and saw how the main ship looked to be lowering something from inside of its massive hull.

It looked like it was built like a square in shape, but from the brief designs that Element was able to see, he concluded that he knew just what this was for.

"It seems like this construct is built along the lines of gladiatorial arena, almost like the ones in both Rome and Greece."

Wonder Woman gives a quick glance around and notices that her clone was correct. "He is right. The resemblance is there, but slightly modified."

As soon as the arena was lowered all of the way, Element then turned his attention to the doors that were at the bottom of the constructs main pedestal and was greeted to the sight of the beings that had been flying the invisible vessels.

They appeared to be somewhat humanoid life forms with their skin tones being red in nature, with four arms that occupied their torsos with four fingers on each hand, and four yellow eyes with various heights and forms, some were overly muscular while one or two of the assembly was thin.

One of the Green Lanterns, Hal Jordan was instantly able to identify the now seemingly alien beings that they were faced with. "Tetramands?"

Zatara, with his magic wand in hand turned his attention to his fellow Leaguer and asked, "You know of them, Green Lantern?"

Hal simply nods his head before giving a brief crash course on the species in general, with Element listening rather attentively in the hopes of not missing a single fact. "I do. Their a species of aliens that live on the desert planet known as Khoros. They are one of the most bloodthirsty warriors in the galaxy, constantly battling and conquering other tribes. Always seeking glory and ancient relics that can give them an advantage over their enemies."

After hearing this, Element was even more glad that he came. A race of warriors like both of his mothers, and by extension himself. This was certainly shaping up to be an interesting day. Though it seemed as the second Green Lantern was going to try for a diplomatic approach first.

The second Green Lantern known as John Stewart knew that he had to tread carefully. Tetramands were warriors first and diplomats second to none. If things went wrong by even the slightest of ways, then the Earth would be pulled into a war.

Lantern stood at the very center of the group of Tetramands and decided to address the largest one, seemingly the leader of the group, due to how the Leaders of Tetramands capes shoulder collars with white fur on them as a sign of leadership. "Greetings, I am the Green Lantern of this sector. May I ask why you've decided to come to this planet, which is 6 Parsecs away from your own?"

As Lantern was speaking, Element was taking the time that was being used as a diplomatic move to study the now named Tetramands more closely while still listening to the hero. Element noticed that the Tetramands armor resembled that of a Greek/Roman gladiator like clothing. He also began to notice that the leader was about 12feet tall while some of the others were at merely 10.

But one of them caught his attention more then the others did. It was a female Tetramand, given how she had a slightly more voluptuous and feminine body shape compared to the others. She also seemed to be only 9 Feet tall, a foot shorter than the other Tetramands. She also was wearing armor that clung to her figure in a way that made it so that Element just couldn't look away. And she was also wearing a golden helmet with blade like protrusions on the top. All in all, Element could tell that she was a warrior of great strength.

Hawkgirl saw how Elements attention, while he was somewhat listening to Green Lantern speaking, saw how it was mainly directed to the noticeably female Tetramand that was standing to the right hand side of the leader. She gave a slight smirk at how her cloned 'son' was seemingly drawn to the female Tetramand.

At that moment, at the same exact time that Lantern finished asking his question, the Leader of the Tetramands then spoke up from the center of his guard in a booming and yet somewhat joyous voice, "Greetings Green Lantern. It's been many moons since I've seen one of your Corpmen. I am Warlord Gar Red Wind, the Leader of the Tetramands. And the answer to your question is a rather simple one. We have journeyed to your world in the name of my Champion here," he put two of his hands on the shoulders of the female Tetramand next to him as he say's this, "for the honor of one our People's most honored traditions: The Trial of Ascension.!

After he said this, the other Tetramands that made up the guard began to cheer in anticipation of their well honored tradition.

Element, who was next to both his 'mothers' and the other Green Lantern turned to said Lantern and voiced the question that was on his and seemingly, the rest of the Leagues minds, "What is the Trial of Ascension?"

After hearing this, Lantern turned his attention to the young observer and then began to explain. "The Trial of Ascension is one of the Tetramands most honored and valued of Traditions. They choose a different planet randomly and then the Champion is given the Honor of choosing the opponent from that world. They then do battle for the right of the planet. When the opponent is defeated, the Champion is given the Right to try and conquer that planet. Though it's only been done a total of seven times in all of recorded history. And the Tetramands always win. So it's unclear what their opponents get if they win."

Gar simply smiles at this commentary and then laughs with pride and then proudly states, "Yes, very good Green Lantern. This is indeed a momentous occasion for my people. The _Eight _Trial of Ascension! A great honor for my Champion. And now, it is the moment that will go down in history. My Champion," Gar states as the female Tetramand steps forward, "You must now choose your opponent from among the assembled party from in front of you. And remember, you will fight one on one in a no holds barred fight until one of you is either unable to go on or submits to the other. And now, choose you're opponent."

At this command, the female Tetramand moved forward and began to survey her choices for her match. She didn't want an easy opponent. But as she surveyed them, she caught the gaze of the one among them that seemed as though he was about her age of sixteen. She could tell that he was special if the way that he carried himself and was here in the group of powerful individuals was any indication. It was then that she knew who she would pick.

Warlord Gar then said "And now warrior, choose the one that you wish to fight."

The female Champion then spoke up for the first time since she and the rest of the entourage of Tetramands arrived, and from they way her voice sounded, like a warrior but still feminine with a silk like sound to it, "I have made my choice."

She then pointed to the middle of the group. Superman, who was in the middle then began to step forward, was surprised when the Champion got angry and waved her hand dismissively before angrily stating, "No, not you Kryptonian! You are not my choice. It is to be him."

Everyone in the League looked to where she was pointing, and was curious about who she was to fight of not Superman. To their astonishment, it was Element that she was pointing at. The one person who was not a part of the League and had the least battling experience. Plus, he was only allowed to fight if Batman allowed it.

"Me?" Element asked incredulously whilst pointing to himself.

Batman then decided to take over and then said, "I'm sorry, but you'll have to choose someone else. He's not even supposed to be here. He is not even apart of the League. Therefore, he cannot participate in your Trial."

Warlord Gar, who had an angry look upon his face at the audacity that the being dressed like a flying rodent was trying to replace his Champions chosen combatant for such a trivial thing. Gar then spoke up, "It does not matter if he is part of your association or not. It was made very clear that _anyone _among you was to be chosen. And he was in your group, therefore he must do battle, at are you trying to make me go against my peoples traditions?"

Green Lantern knew that he had to tread very carefully now thanks to Batman running his mouth. Tetramands have been always temperamental about something's, but the one thing they honored above all else was their traditions. And the last time that someone insulted their traditions, well let's just says that they weren't around anymore. But Lantern knew that he had to calm down the angry Tetramands before him, "No one is trying to make you do anything as dishonorable as that, Warlord Gar. It's just that the one that your Champion has chosen doesn't really have any battle experience. Not to mention that he needs permission to actually battle. This is why it would be unwise to let him participate."

The female warrior then spoke up once more and said in an impatient tone, "Then simply give him permission. I tire of waiting!"

Before anyone else could say anything, Element then proceeded to walk to the front of the group and said without even a hint of hesitation, "Very well then. I will fight you in combat!"

Everyone was surprised by his determination to help and Warlord Gar was smiling widely at the acceptance of the tradition that the young man before him had taken. Gar then proudly stated, "Very well, Challenge Accepted! What good fortune!"

But before Element could face her he needed one thing. He then proceeded his way towards Batman before stopping five feet from him and asked him, "May I have your permission?"

Batman knew that the choice wasn't exactly easy to make. Either don't give him permission and earth is doomed to enter a war due to his own arrogance, or let him fight and hope he wins. So he did the one thing he never thought he would do; he would put his trust and hope on someone. With that said, he gave the briefest of nods.

Element then nods to the other Leaguers that everything was alright, although some were a little apprehensive about allowing someone with little fighting experience to go against someone who had been training all of her life.

As soon as Element was the only one on the ground with the female Tetramand and the League was in the stands with the Other Tetramands, it was finally time for things to get underway.

As soon as they were about ready to face off, Element decided to ask something that had been on his mind for a few minutes. "Before we begin our match, May I have the name of the my opponent? I don't want to refer to you as _Gars Daughter._"

Everyone that was in the stands as well as in the arena were shocked by the sudden revelation that was dropped on their laps. The Champion was Warlord Gars own Daughter?! Gar's and his newly revealed daughters looks of shock on their faces said that Element was telling the truth. Gar then spoke the question that was the center of attention; "How were you able to discern that she was my daughter?"

Element simply shrugged his shoulders and then began to list off how he had deduced her identity. "Well for one, when she was standing near you and your guard, I noticed that she seemed more close to you than your guards. That was what drew me to believe that she must have been either a close family friends daughters or your own family. The second was how you spoke of her as the eight person to go through the Trial of Ascension. Sure, the pride in your voice when you introduced her as your champion. Although it contained pride of your warrior able to be one of the few people to go through the Trial of Ascension, there was a slight quiver in your tone. Hard to discern and difficult to notice, if you weren't looking for it. And third, because you just confirmed that she was your daughter when you asked me your question just now."

Needless to say, everyone was surprised at both El mentos deduction skills, as well as his ability to look underneath the underneath. Wonder Woman slightly smiled, seeing how her offspring used his head to deduce the identity of the Champion.

All of a sudden, Warlord Gar began to laugh uproariously, as though he was just told the most funniest of jokes. He wiped slight tears out of his eyes before looking down at Element with joy and said, "Now I can see just why my daughter would choose you as her opponent. You see things slightly differently."

Element simply says, "Well, I was born two weeks ago. But I believe that we have kept your daughter waiting long enough for her fight, don't you think?"

Gar, after hearing this simply laughed and said while looking at his daughters now focused look on her face as she gazed at Element in a new light and simply said in a joking manner, "Quite right young warrior. My Precious Looma was never one to be kept waiting."

'So, her name is Looma. Quite an exotic and unique name'. Thought Element as he prepared for his first fight.

Element and the now named Looma got into stances. Looma lifted all four of her fists as if she were ready to block and attack at the same time. While Element had his hands in his pockets, his back straitened, and his right foot behind him.

Looma then leapt towards Element, with her warhammer in mid swing, ready to utterly destroy him. As soon as she descended upon his position, back flipped away from his old spot, which was now a small crater from where Looma had struck it, with his hands now out of his pockets, he then took this chance to dash towards the female Tetramand,using the wind itself to push him faster then when he first used it at Cadmus, and surprised Looma by going through her guard just enough where he was able to use his super strength from his Amazonian mother to not only bat her warhammer out of her grip, but to also land a spinning kick to her midriff before he landed back onto the ground, with his kick pushing her ten feet away from him.

This all happened within the first thirty seconds of there battle, and already it was shaping out to be a good battle. Gar, who was surprised at the young man batting his daughters war hammer out of her hand and landing a blow on her, then looked at his daughter and was surprised to see a slight smirk resting upon her face.

The two of them then charged at one another and both threw punches at the others fist. When the two punches clashed together, it created a shockwave that threw Element into a wall and caused him to become imbedded into it while Looma was thrown onto the ground 15 feet away.

Element then began to pull himself out of the wall and landed onto the ground, with his shirt hanging in tatters due to the shockwave he and Looma caused. Looma however, just picked herself up from the ground, looking none the worse for wear.

Element, growing irritated by his damaged shirt, simply grabbed the remains and tore it off, revealing his six pack to the world.

Element glanced at the Tetramand before him and simply said loud enough for everyone to hear, "I think it's time to get serious, don't you agree?"

The League, as well as some of the Tetramands were surprised to hear this, not knowing that the two combatants weren't even going all out. Looma though, simply smirked at this before saying in a pleased voice, "Now you're talking!".

After that was said, Looma brought all four of her hands together and created a thunderclap right at Element, who simply threw up a wall of earth that barely managed to stop it. The wall of earth then broke up into smaller pieces the size of cement stones before Element sent them flying towards Looma at great speed. A few managed to hit her because of her great size, but she managed to avoid the rest.

She then leapt from her spot after she recovered from the blow and landed right behind Element, who tried to elbow her in the side, but he forgot about her other three arms, and he paid the price for that when she picked him up and said as she held his arms apart with her upper arms before she grabbed his left leg with her bottom right arm and then proceeded to slam him multiple times into the ground, before with one last bout of strength, she threw him against one of the stacks of cement blocks that had occupied the construction site, which caused it to fall on top of him, earning a grunt of pain before she could no longer hear movement.

Everyone in the League was worried over the course of the fight, but now they were really hoping that he was alright. Looma then smirked arrogantly and said, "I guess he was still warming up."

Warlord Gar chose that moment to speak up by saying in a jovial tone, "Well that's that. It looks as though the competitor is unable to go on. In accordance with the Rules of Khoros, I hereby declare this Trial of Ascension-!"

He was interrupted by the sound of movement that seemed to be coming from the pile of rubble that Element was buried underneath. Looma, with a look of astonishment on her face as well as the rest of the onlookers, then turned their attention towards the rubble that was Elements supposed tomb began to shake as though it was experiencing it's own little earthquake.

Suddenly, a small tornado blasted out of the pile of rubble, blowing the cement pieces apart to reveal Element, without so much as a scratch.

Looma, then gained a look of respect on her face as she then began to stride herself towards her opponent, who's hair was shadowing his face before she stood just four feet away and stated out loud just enough for everyone to hear, "It seems as though I underestimated you human. I thought for sure that you had lost."

Element then smirked, not that Looma could see it, and then said as though in a matter of factly tone, "That's where your wrong, Looma. I'm not a human. I'm a Thanagarian. And also, warm ups over."

All of a sudden, Element unfurled his wings from his back, surprising Looma long enough for him to sucker punch her in the gut, causing her hunch over and spit out a glob of saliva and a little blood from the strength behind it, before he then punched her in the face and then grabbing her upper right arm and taking to the sky's.

Element flew up to forty feet before he started to spin around and launching Looma up another twenty feet. Element then ignited his right hand with fire and then launched a massive pillar of flames at her, which hit with the force of a freight train, making her go up in flames.

After a couple of seconds, Looma began to fall through the air towards the ground, where after she impacted created a crater. She knew that her opponent was done playing around. She opened her eyes as she lay in her crater and was greeted to the sight of a spinning Element, who looked as though he was spinning like a drill right towards her! Before she could even get the chance to move, Element collided with her, causing her to pushed even deeper into the ground and launching up a massive cloud of dust that obscured others visions.

Diana was surprised, to say the least. Just when it looked like it was all over, Element came through in the end. She was impressed that he was able to land as many blows as he did, with no formal training.

Batman however was looking at the massive cloud of dust, and was going over in his head just how he should neutralize Element if he went rogue. Due to his immense powers over the elements themselves, not to mention his strength. Batman knew he needed a contingency plan.

Looma was in a lot of pain. Her armor was dented. Helmet was knocked off of her head and it looked as though she was bleeding from her lips and forehead. And by the way that her chest felt, she had a couple of bruised ribs. Normally, Tetramands could take a lot of hits and easily brush them off, but it seems as though her opponent could easily match her and even dominate her. She then began to blush at a sudden thought. Could he actually be-?

She was knocked out of her thoughts when a gust of wind blew the dust away and revealed her opponent was standing above her, a blank look on his face while his wings spread out to their fullest length, giving him the look of an entity that was about to pass judgement on her.

Looma then spoke up in a resignedjust enough that he could hear her, "So, that's it. You've beaten me."

Element simply furled his wings into his back once more before saying, "Looks that way. Though you didn't make it easy. I can tell you that."

Looma simply chuckled at this while she closed her eyes as she found it funny. Though she opened them back up when she began to feel herself being pulled out of her indentation in the ground and saw how Element was picking her up and placed her onto a slab of earth that served as a comforter before she noticed that he had helped her. She was confused by this. "Why are you helping me?"

Element simply sat down on the ground opposite of her as he then answered her question with his own as his right eyebrow raised itself in a questioning manner. "Is there any reason why I _shouldn't? _The battle is over. There is no reason for me not to help you. Though I do hope you feel the same way"

Looma was stunned that he was being so friendly with her, even though they were essentially fighting for the fate of his homeworld. Though in hindsight, he was right. There was no reason to fight now. Looma then smiled at him and said, "That's true enough, I suppose. But I think we should go and tell them the outcome of our battle, don't you?"

Element simply smirked and then used his power over the air to begin to fly up from his position on the ground and then floated over to the alien gladiator before he held out his hand and said, "Would you like a lift up?"

Looma gained a slight blush on her cheeks, though due to her red complexion, one would have to look really close.

Everyone was anxious to see just who had won the conflict. They couldn't see either of the fighters due to how deep the crater was. All of a sudden, everyone began to hear the sound of flapping wings and was greeted to the sight of Element flying out of the crater with a beaten female Tetramand in his arms.

As soon as they descended, looma glanced over at her father and simply shook her head, indicating that she was not the victor in this fight. Gar was in a state of shock. His daughter, the one who had defeated all of their planets greatest of fighters and even himself, had been _defeated?_ Gar was a littled disappointed that Looma had failed to complete the Trial, but there was a bright side to this situation that he was joyful about.

When it was shown that Element was the clear victor of the battle, some of the League's members like both Flash and Green Arrow were cheering at the sight while those like his mothers and Black Canary were wearing proud smiles on their faces. Batman was the one exception, due to him still having his signature Bat Glare on his face**. **

Gar then chose that moment to speak up, drawing the attention of everyone in the arenas attention towards himself. "This Trial of Ascension is hereby concluded. Though it saddens me to see my _Champion _lose for the first time in many a year, I can proudly say that I am proud to find a warrior fit to marry my daughter."

Those few words shocked everyone in the League, even Batman if his wide eye expression was anything to go by. But the biggest shock was from Element himself, who simply stared wide eyed at Gar before he said in a confused voice as though he had misheard the four armed warlord., "Wait what?"

Looma then put her arms around Element as though they were a couple and said in a ecstatic voice, "What would you like as an engagement gift? Daddy's loaded."

Gar then interjected inquisitively, "Yes, it true my son. You have but to name it."

Hawkwoman, not really believing what she was hearing turned her attention towards Hal Jordan for an explanation since she and everyone else weren't very well versed in Tetramand traditions.

Hal Jordan then turned his attention to his power ring, the source of his abilities and said, "Ring, what happens when a female Tetramand is defeated in battle?"

Some were wondering why he was asking his ring this, until they remembered that the guardians imparted they knowledge of various aliens cultures and traditions l, as well as their languages into the power rings. The ring then spoke up in a robotic female voice( Think Aya from Green Lantern: the animated series.), "Answer: Because female Tetramands are traditionally stronger than their male counterparts, if a challenger defeats a female in battle, then the male becomes the females chosen husband."

After hearing this, everyone then turned their attention towards Element, who was still coming to terms with the fact that he was now essentially engaged. Looma then chose that moment to speak up and then said in a excited tone, "And it was an honor to lose to you, Element. I hope that any future battles with you are just as good as this one was."

Element simply began to go over this in his head and was now going over the fact that he had been told that he also could be given an engagement gift from Gar, and that it was anything that he could think of, he made a decision that he knew he would not regret and would be beneficial in the long run. So, he slightly looked up at his new fiancée and gently took ahold of her arms and gently pried them off, gathering a confused look from her while looking at her in a sort of comforting way, like one would look at a loved one.

Element then looked at the leader of the Tetramands and boldly stated, "Great Warlord Gar, I would like to ask a couple of questions, if I may?"

Gar looked confused for a second before he looked it a contemplative look on his face before he said with all four of his arms crossed, "Very well, young warrior. You may ask your questions."

Element then proceeded to ask, "Now that this Trial is over, what will happen now?"

Most were confused by where he was going with this and it showed on their faces, but Gar simply stated, "Now with the Engagement in place, we will head back to our planet of Khoros, so as to prepare. Oh, and the Enagagement takes place in three of your Earth years. Make sure as to save the date."

Element began to think this over before he turned his attention towards Looma, who had a slight saddened look on her face at the mention of having to return to Khoros and leaving her new fiancé behind.

Element then knew in his heart of hearts, that he knew just what to use his request on. "If that's the case, then I know what to use as my engagement gift."

This declaration surprised those in the League, since this meant that Element was planning on going through with the engagement. Gar, on the other hand simply smiles since this meant that the young man was actually going to go through with the engagement to his daughter after all! Truly this was a momentous moment for him as a father.

Gar then smiled and said, "Very well my boy, tell me what you would like your gift to be."

Element, after hearing this simply smiled and then turned around and pointed to Looma, whom had a confused expression on her face when he did this. Element then stated for all to hear, "My gift will be for Looma to stay on Earth with me."

After hearing this, everyone gained looks of both astonishment and shock at such a bold request. Superman simply floated down to meet Element and when he landed in front of him, he asked in a questioning manner, "What do you mean stay with you? She is already engaged to you, so why would you have her stay with you here on earth?"

Everyone, including a confused, yet excited female Tetramand listened very closely for the reason that Element could possibly have for wanting his newfound bride to stay with him when she was supposed to go with her people back to Khoros.

"If we were to meet three years later, then, like when we first met, we would be nothing but strangers to each other. This way, we can learn about each other, our different cultures and how just how the wedding should go. Perhaps a mixture of different wedding ceremonies? And, as an added bonus, while here she can join our Team. There is no doubt in my mind that there will be powerful foes to face, in this line of work. Also, God's knows that the Team and, possibly in the future, That the League could use a few more female members, instead of mostly just men."

After hearing the first few reasons that were presented, Gar had to admit that the idea had merit. He wanted nothing but the best for his daughter. So, spending time with her fiancé was actually a good thing. Plus the promise of strong opponents that the young man before him assured him that his daughter would still be able to fight. But at the last two reasons had him confused.

However, to the three women in the League who were present, they thought differently. Black Canary was surprised when Element didn't protest the marriage and was even thinking that he was trying to get Looma to join the Team.

Wonder Woman and Hawkgirl however, were more proud at the last statement that their 'son' had given. It was true that there were more men then women in the League, and it seemed as though Element was trying to help even out the male/female ratio. This brought a slight knowing smile onto Diana's face as she believed that he got that part of his argument from her, since he said 'God's' instead of God in his argument.

Gar, after hearing this, did the only thing that he seemed to be able to: he littler his head back and began to laugh his head off thunderously. After he had had his fun, Gar then wiped a tear out of his eye from his laughing and then said in a declarative way, "Young Warrior, I have never seen one give up his own gift for his own soon to be bride. Others would have asked for weapons or riches. But you, you instead use your own gift for my daughters happiness. For that I thank you, and I will grant you your gift, _if _Looma agrees to it."

Suddenly, all of the attention was turned towards the female Tetramand, who was simply looking down at her new fiancé with a blank expression, causing him to feel a little cautious. But. It was for not when she then gained a look of pure joy on her face before she leaned down and then proceeded to hug her new mate towards her while saying, "Oh Beloved, I knew there was more to you than meets the eye. I'm honored that you is would use your own gift for me. And my answer is yes, I will stay with you."

After this was announced, most of the male Tetramands started to cheer in congratulations. Element looked up at his new girlfriend, for the moment since they weren't married yet, and then floated up to where the two of them were eye level with one another and then said something that confused everyone until he did something that no sane man would do to a female Tetramand if they were not in a relationship, "There is one other custom that a man and woman do once an engagement is announced here on Earth you know Looma."

Looma looks confused at this revalation and it was shown on her face until she decided to ask in a questioning manner, "And what would that be Beloved?"

Element, with a loving look on his face as he put both of his hands on her smooth face and then leaned in closer to her slightly redder face while faintly whispering to her, "_This."_

And with that, Element Closed the distance between himself and Looma's lips and proceeded to give her a soft kiss, like one would give a loved one.

At seeing this, many in the League as well as the Tetramands were in awe at the sheer balls that Element had for outright kissing Looma like that.

After a few seconds had passed, the two broke apart, with Element having a slight smile on his face and Looma having a slight daydreaming expression that was made even more authentic when she said, "I believe I can get behind that custom, my beloved."

Gar then spoke up in his joyous voice once more and said, "Well, it looks like my daughters mind is made up. We'll be back in exactly three years time. Make sure to save the date, and take care of my daughter young warrior."

Element simply nods his head towards the powerful warlord in front of him and says, "In all honesty, Warlord Gar, I believe she can take care of herself, but I will assist her if she needs it."

Looma places all four of her arms around Element and leans down to his ear while faintly whispering, "Good answer."

Gar then smirks at this and then he and the other Tetramands began to pack up the entire arena and soon enough, were leaving the planet.

Time skip to Mount Justice

It had been a few hours since The Teams fight with their very first adversary, Mr Twister. They were a little guilty for not inviting Element to the fight, since his powers over wind would have majorly helped in the long run.

Miss Martian then spoke up from her spot in the kitchen as she was finished baking another batch of cookies as she glanced at her teammates, who were watching a Earth tv show and said, "Hey, have you guys seen Element? I would have thought he would be come back a while ago."

Kid Flash then zoomed up to the counter and then tried to be both suave and soothing as he then answered the green telepath in front of him, "I'm sure he's just fine, sugar. What kind of trouble could he get into in just a few hours?"

At that moment, Batman's voice came on over the Caves speakers and said, "Team, come to the Main Training area."

The Team looked from one to the other before shrugging his or her shoulders and began to make their way to the aforementioned area. Once they arrived, they were greeted, to their immense surprise, the entire Justice League plus Element, whose clothes looked to be either damaged or just gone.

Superboy caught a glance of Superman's attention before it was directed elsewhere.

Batman, who was at the head of the group, stepped up and said, "Good, your all here. I'm sure your wondering just why the Entire League is here and just why Element looks as though hh just fought off an army. The answer is that approximately four hours ago, when you all had your own encounter with the Android known as Mr Twister, from what Red Tornado has told me, a total of four cloaked ships entered the Earth's atmosphere near Happy Harbor. And had begun to make their way towards Metropolis-."

At that moment, the Zeta Tube was activated and a designation that the Rest of the Team was unfamiliar with sounded off. "**Recognized: Red Fury B07."**

As soon as the light from the Zeta Tube dies down, the Team was greeted to the sight of a tall red-skinned, four armed female alien, who began to make her way towards the group and said, "Greetings, fellow warriors. I am Looma Redwind, Princess of the Tetramands and Elements betrothed!"

After hearing this, the Team was in various degrees of shock, astonishment and confusion. Batman then told them the rest of the story. Elements fight with Looma, getting betrothed and essentially making her a member of the Team.

Element then leapt up and gave swift kiss to Looma's cheek and then said in a slightly sure tone, "Now, things are about to get interesting."

**Hey guys, it's your favorite FanFiction author here. I'm sure that some of you will recognize that this chapter seems familiar with my old story, The Ultimate Being. Well, the thing is, I'm actually putting that story up for adoption. And this will be put in its place. I'm working on my next Pirates chapter right now. Please keep sending in more reviews. Also, I will be posting up some ideas that you can adopt if you want. Peace out!.**


End file.
